Черешовото дърво
by OoRaMeNGiRloO
Summary: Саске е нормално момче с ненормален живот... коя е розовокосата красавица, какво е интаресното в нея и... "Усетих остра болка по врата. Изръмжах и Сакура бързо се повдигна. Погледна ме страмно, някак си животински".."Откачена работа"..vampire fic...упс


Черешовото дърво

Проклети понеделници. Понеделник... това е единствения ден, в който почваме училище в 7:30 часа. Тека де, не че ми е тежест да ставам рано, просто няма смисъл. Защо, ще попитате. И отговора: първия час имаме математика при Хатаке Какаше. Единствения и неповторим. Винаги закасняваше за час, а като дойдеше, почваше да си чете перверзните книги. Защо изобщо директорката го държеше още. А, да сетих се. Защото той й е мъж. Откачена работа. Както й да е. Сега е 6:30, а очите ми още тежаха. Снощи си бях легнал в 1:30 часа, понеже помагах на баща ми с едни докоменти за полицията. Кой съм аз? Аз съм Сасуке Учиха. Да... Учиха! Точно това семейство, което държи районното. Бяхме доста богати. И всеки член от клана ни си имаше купища фенове. Дори мама и татко. Помня като малък как на няколко пъти фенките на баща ми не развалиха брака между него и майка ми. Нека го кажа отново - откачена работа! Станах от леглото и се запътих към банята. След 10 минути вече се бях изкъпал и освежил и излязох целия мокър. Изсуших се и навлякох черна тениска със символа на Учиха на гърба, черни панталони, и черни кецки. Застанах пред огледалото и срещнах едни катранено черни очи. Мойте очи. Разгледах черната си коса и след момент я разроших още повече, ако беше възможно. Свалих погледа си надоло по огледалото за да разуча лицето си. Беше бяло като мляко и безизразно. Знаете ли... случвало ми се като си гледам отражението и да ме побиват тръпки. Нищо чудно, че приятелите ми се брояха на пръсти. Повечето хора си мислеха, че съм емо. Нали се сещате, онези тихите, потайните със зализани прически и за най-малкото нещо си режат вените. Да уточня - не съм емо! Може да не съм от най-приказливите и да нося черно, но не съм правил опити да се самоубивам, няма и да правя.

- Сасуке, миличък, ще закаснееш ако не побързаш! - Аха, запознайте се с майка ми. Найстина грамогласна, но никога не викаше грубо, а напротив. Ако имаше състезание за най- нежен човек, тя щеше да спечели първо място. Когато баща ми я прегръщаше, човек би си помислил, че ще я почупи. Дори и аз, когато я целувам за чао, съм се чуствал като слон в стакларски магазин сравнения с нейната грация. Винаги съм мислел, че ще я разваля по един или друг начин. Осъзнах се и погледнах към часовника. Вече е 6:55 часа. Разтичах се из стаята да си намеря чантана, телефона и ключовете от колата. Намерих тела си под леглото и го шмугнах в един от джобовете на панталона ми. Разрових всичките шкафчета и в това с бельото намерих и ключовете. Сега остана само чантата. Изведнъж се сетих нещо. Качих се на леглото и погледна над полюлея. Ето я и нея. Грабнах я бързо и сложих учебниците вътре. Отидох до вратата, но преди да изляза се обърнах и се огледах. Ако имаше проверки по домовете, то само за стаята ми щяха да ни глобят 1000$. Погледа ми отново падна на часовника... 7:01. Със скороста на светлината изтърчах до трапезарията и видях мама. Връзваше си дългата, черна коса на кок, а черните й очи блуждаеха извън прозореца. Приближих се до нея, взимайки си дъх и ляко и нежно я целунах. Тя потрепна от изненада и изпусна косата си, каято се спусна по тъмното й кимоно като коприна. Мога да кажа, че майка ми беше много красива жена.

- Сасуке! Стресна ме! В кухнята има готови кифлички, още са топли. - каза тя докато ме погали по главата, а аз й кимнах и се затичах към кухнята. Грабнах една кифла и изфучах през вратата, та в колата. Бързо я запалих и тръгнах към даскалото. След 5 минути прекарани в бясна скорост, спрях пред сградата и излязох от автомобила, още дъвчейки закуската си. Заспринтирах през коридорите и едва стигнах до шкафа, и званеца би. Уф... отново ще спомена - откачена работа! Директорката сега види ли ме, това значеше наказание до края на седмицата, но за щастия стигнах до стаята по матемаика незабелязано и влязох. Усетих всички погледи върху мене, всички освен един. Хатаке още го нямаше и аз влязох спокойно поемайки си дъх. Седнах на чина си, до единствения човек, който не ме погледна преди малко - Сакура. Момичето на мойте мечти. Беше прекрасна - бяла, нежна кожа, зелени, големи очи, в който съм се губил безброй пъти, а косата й... тя беше единствения човек който съм виждал със естесвено розова коса. Беше дълга до раменете й и по нея сега бяха закачени 3,4 фибички придържащи бритона й. Често са ми казвали, че челото й било голямо, но аз го намирам за красиво... ако така мога да се изразя. Сега се бе сложила слушалки в ушите и слушаше някакво техно. Беше затворила очи и това значеше, че е моят шанс да я огледам. Носеше розова тениска с черен надпис на гурдите KISS, тъмни дънки и черни велурени бути с права подметка обсипани с розови камачета. На едната си ръка имаше сребърна гривна, а на другата сребърен пръстен на палеца. Гледах я близо 5 минути, когато очите не ми натежаха и не легнах върху чина. В ума ми беше само тя.

- Сасуке, събуди се... - прошепна ми тя и аз сънено отворих очи, и се изправих само за да срещна нейните есмералдови. Погледнах часовника до дъската и видях, че е 8:20, часа бе свършил. Обърнах се към Сакура отново, а тя продължаваше да ме гледа. Едва се насилих да кажа нещо.

- Дда , благодаря, Сакура. - промърморих аз, като не отделих очи от нея. Тя се усмихна свежо, като ме хвана за ръката, иправи ме и ме задърпа към изхода. На моменти ми се струва, че е нечовешко силна!

- Какво имаш днес? - попита тя.

- Аз... химия, биология и два часа английски. - отоговорих машинално.

- Ех, жалко! Нямам повече часове заедно. - Ехооо... това ми беше отдавна ясно. Имам си записани часовете през седмицата в които сме заедно...

- Хм... - измрънках, но беше достатачно силно, че тя да го чуе и да се изкикоти. Веднага я погледнах със онзи влюбен поглед, тя имаше прекрасен смях.

- Какво ще кажеш да се чакаме пред даскалото след часовете и после да отидем някъде заедно? - сърецето ми заподслача.

- Д-добре. - само това успях да кажа, като усетих лека топлина по бузите ми и сведох глава бързо за да не види червенината. Тя леко се наведе, така че лицето й да бъде точно пред моето. Гледахме се очи в очи близо минута, след което бавно лицата ни започнаха да се приближават.

ДЗЪЪЪЪЪЪЪН...

Званеца би, а ние замръзнахме на място. След секунда тя се отдръпна бавно и започна да се отдръпва..

- Чакай ме след училище! - провинка се от другия край на коридора вече. Аз останах още минута неподвижно. Не ми се ходеше на часове. Никак даже. Излязох от училището отново незабелязано и извадих от джоба телефона и ключовете. Набрах домашния ми номер в имението и след малко се обади една от прислужниците.

- Домът на Учиха, добър ден. - чух през тела ми Изабел.

- Изабел, аз съм Сасуке.

- Да, Сасуке-сан?

- Кажи на Кенджи, да дойде да вземе колата ми. Ще се пребера пеш днес. Ол, и кажи му да търси ключовете под BMW-то. - С това затворих телефона и хвърлих ключовете, където казах да се търсят. Тръгнах обратно към училището, но не вътре, а се запътих към двора му. Имам едно място, където отивам в подобни случаи, когато искам да съм далеч от всички. Вървях известно време и стигнах до Черешовото дърво. Седнах под него, облегнах се на кората му, и затворих очи, като се загубих в хубавия мирис от цветчетата. Точно като този на Сакура. Сега да видим. Часовете трябваше да свършат в... хм...8:20 плюс 40...ем...равно на 9:00, 9:40, 10:20....11:00. В 11:00, значи в толкова трябва да съм пред входа. Поседях не дълго време така, когато чух шум и бързо отворих клепачите, а пред мен седеше тя.

- Сакура... - но тя бурзо ме прекъсна, като сложи пръст върху устните ми.

- Шшт... знаех си, че няма да отидеш на часове, а ще довтасаш тук. - прошепна ми тя и премести ръката си на бузата ми. Не можех да издържам вече. Дръпнах я рязко към мене и тя седна в скута ми. Ръцете ми си намериха път към кръста й и така долепих тялото й по-близо до моето. Сакура уви едната си ръка около врата ми, а с другата продължаваше да ме милва. Долепихме си устните силно. След малко пойсках разрешение за повече пространство и тя го даде. Езика ми настоятелно изучаваше нейния. Целувката беше силна и нежна в същото време. Ръцете й се плъзнаха по гърдите ми, по корема, само за да намерят края на тениската ми и да започнат да я дърпат. Аз си повдигнах ръцете и й помогнах да я измъкне по-бързо. Започна да ме целува нежно по устните, по брадичката и мина по-надолу. От момент в наслада, изведнъж усетих остра болка по врата. Изръмжах, а Сакура бързо се повдигна. Погледна ме страмно, някак си животински. В очите й имаше различен блясък, от устните и течеше кръв, а болката във врата ми се усили. Но не се страхувах, желаех я повече. Слепих отново устните си с нейните и усетих усобения вкус на кръвта, но той не правеше целувката по-кисела или солена. Напротив, беше най-сладката. Тогава я чух да шепне името ми през целувките.

- Сасуке, Сасуке... - гласът се усилваше. - САСУКЕ! - В следващия момент сънено отворих очи, и се изправих само за да срещна нейните есмералдови. Погледнах часовника до дъската и видях, че е 8:20, часа бе свършил. Стреснат от съня ми, се обърнах към Сакура отново, а тя продължаваше да ме гледа. Опипах врата си, но нямаше болка, нямаше кръв, нямаше я целувката...

- Часът свърши! Какво си правил снощи, че не си спал? - попита тя леко ядосано, а аз продължавах да я гледам неадекватно.

- Благодаря, че ме сабуди Сакура... и помагах на баща ми. - отговорих несигорно. Не отлепях очи от нея и я гледах как си пребираше учебниците. Последвах примера й и започнах и аз да си пребирам мойте. Изведнъж от прозореца се понесе онзи хубав мириз от Черешата и се сетих нещо.

- Знаеш ли? - попитах я с по-твърд тон, а тя ме изгледа с интерес - Какво ще кажеш да не ходим на часове, да си вземем нещо за хапване и да отидем под Черешата в двора на даскалото? Там никой няма да ни търси. - попитах я аз и веднага забелязах същия блясък в очите й. Вратът ми започна да пулсира, но не ме болеше и не изпитах страх.

- Да! Хайде! - Тя се усмихна свежо, като ме хвана за ръката и ме задърпа към изхода. А защо сънувах, че тя е от онези митични същества вампирите, незнам, но като отидохме под вишновото дърво намерихме капки кръв... моята ли беше?! Найстина ли бях санувал... никога не разбрах...


End file.
